


loving me

by sempiternoon



Series: In The Night [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (trans keith), Abusive Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Misogyny, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, yall get it. it's fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternoon/pseuds/sempiternoon
Summary: He is, his.All of he is, it's his.He is a good boy.His good boy.





	loving me

**Author's Note:**

> You have been warned about the content of this fic, which can be highly discomforting to a lot of people. I know, that's why the tags are there.

“Shiro, I don't want it inside,” Keith whined, barely holding back a moan as his brother kept rubbing their dicks together.

“Now, why is that baby?” His voice was low, both in tone and volume, he could barely make out his face with the faint light from outside; Shiro used his hand, guiding his own dick lower to his folds. Swiping up Keith’s cum with a finger as to make his point clearer.

He closes his thighs, if only a little because his brother lays across, between his legs, a low chuckle comes out from his mouth. Takashi drops a soft kiss on his knee and he almost forgets why he wanted to stop a few seconds ago.

“I don't like that part… please, just do it outside,” he's blushing the whole time and Shiro huffs loudly. Making the younger brother worry about him being upset.

“Suddenly you care a lot about your body, you're still my beautiful boy Keith. Besides, I know how much you like it, you're so wet, don't lie to yourself,” there's a surprised gasp as the older brother slides his index finger from Keith's dick to his folds, teasing his entrance.

“Takashi,” he mewls, toes curling. He wants to be mad, to stop him but he can't make his brother be upset with him. When Shiro takes his hand off he almost wants to complain.

“Say it Keith,” Shiro groans, guiding his dick back to press against his, jerking himself and Keith with a frantic pace.  
“Say you don't want it and I'll stop,”

It feels so good, the younger brother pushes his hips off the bed trying to get more friction. Feeling himself starting to spasm with his upcoming orgasm, there's tears pooling on his eyes, he feels Shiro pushing the tip inside him and it makes him scream and moan, hands gripping the sheets below him, he pulls out, jerking himself against his body.

He does it again, just the tip, makes him whine and drop a few tears, Shiro trusts his hips only a little before pulling out again. It's tedious, being edged like this. Shiro circles his dick with one thumb as he fucks him again.

“Come on babe, say it and I will stop,” Keith turn his head away to moan into his pillow, cry into it. His body shivers, feeling overstimulated yet knowing he hasn't been able to come, he looks down at his brother again, still not able to make out a lot of his face but he knows he's smiling, he will be a good boy for him. He rocks back against him, moaning loud as he feels Shiro sink deeper inside him.

“That's a good boy, fuck, you're so pretty Keith. So beautiful and all mine,” there's tears running down his face and he smiles, closing his eyes, focusing solely on the feeling of his brother fucking him.

“Yours,” Keith groans, breathless, raising his lower body to trust and match Shiro’s pace. He thinks they will both come soon, at the same time even.

Takashi presses his forehead against his brother’s leg, covered in sweat, he pants and feels him tremble. So sweet and innocent, he's in love with him. But he has to teach a good boy to behave.

“Shiro!” He screams his name, Keith feels so tight around him when he pulls out, all he can do is laugh as he hears him whine.

“I thought you said you didn't want it inside,” they can barely make each other's faces out with this light but he's certain his little brother is blushing, so cute.  
“Aren't you just a lying slut then? Teasing me, pretending you don't want to be fucked on your little tight pu-”

“Don't say that!” Keith covers his mouth as soon as the words leave his mouth, tears pooling on his eyes already, he begs Shiro would let it pass. Instead, he raises on his shoulders, making his way between Keith's legs until he's hovering above him, hands on each side of his head.

“Shiro?” He tries, keeping his voice very low as his older brother starts caressing his thigh, raising goosebumps on his skin. Keith can't help it as his whole body trembles knowing what will come now. Shiro’s hands are big and heavy, his back arches off the bed when the first slap lands on him, making him hiss but trying his very best to stay still and quiet.

“You know what you did wrong right baby? And you know I have to punish you when you do something wrong,” Keith nods shortly, wincing as the second slap lands on the same spot.  
“What did you wrong Keith?” Shiro asks, voice strained but there's nothing but lust on his eyes, he takes off his hands from his mouth, jaw twitching as he grows impatient but his little brother is still hiccuping. He screams as Shiro's hand goes down a third time.

“I-I, talked back at you,” he whispers.

“What else? What else Keith!” Shiro slaps him again, even harder not a second after he told him to talk, he deserves it, he knows he does.

“I raised my voice. And I am- ahh, sorry. I'm sorry, Shiro please it hurts,” Keith tries not to wince when a hand comes close to his face, calming himself down as his brother starts to wipe his tears then he starts kissing his cheeks, avoiding his lips.

“You know I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you, my beautiful boy,” he nods again, trying to chase for his lips. Shiro pins his hands above his head with one of his as the other roams over his body, holding his breath as it goes closer to his chest but then it moves to his crotch. Shiro plays with him a few minutes, there's nothing in the room besides the soft sounds Keith makes, the sounds his body makes, it's all so slow and tender. He makes him suck his fingers a few times, tasting himself.

Keith forgets of everything as Shiro starts to fuck him again, especially of himself, he loves Takashi and he loves him. Nothing is more important than that, he belongs to him, and Shiro makes sure to whisper all of this things into his ear as they intertwine their fingers. He is Shiro's beautiful boy, his to make whatever he wants, to make him happy.

Keith is so lucky, he can't even remember what was he complaining about. He feels complete in his arms, feels content as their lips finally crash in a heated kiss, feels full when he comes inside him. Feels proud as Shiro smiles against his lips.

“That's a good boy,” he praises.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages as everything else is up for interpretation, this was a self indulgent work so I'm cool if y'all don't leave kudos/comments but it's also cool if y'all do.


End file.
